Made : Filth
by Fabyunee
Summary: Baekhyun membuka bibirnya, hazelnya menatap kuat pria diatasnya. "Apa?" tanyanya ketus. "Baek, bisakah kau memiliki rasa cemburu sedikit saja saat aku sedang bersama wanita?". Baekhyun nyaris tergelak, saat matanya kembali fokus. ia menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol, "Apa yang kau harapkan? hubungan kita ini hubungan kotor. mengumbarnya sama dengan membuang diri kekotoran."


**Made : Filth**

 **Summary :** Asap pekat mengepul keluar begitu Baekhyun membuka bibirnya, hazelnya menatap kuat pria diatasnya. "Apa?" tanyanya ketus. "Baek, bisakah kau memiliki rasa cemburu sedikit saja saat aku sedang bersama wanita?".

Baekhyun nyaris tergelak, saat matanya kembali fokus. ia menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol, "Apa yang kau harapkan? hubungan kita ini hubungan kotor. mengumbarnya sama dengan membuang diri ke kotoran."

.

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Suara Chanyeol nyaris tak terdengar karena teredam suara musik yang sedang dire-mix seorang Dj yang berada tepat 5 meter dari tempat keduanya duduk. Mereka ; Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ada di Club. Merusak telinga untuk merayakan ujian yang telah berakhir sore tadi.

Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang meremas pundak rendah itu. Lalu menggelengkan kepala berusaha meyakinkan. bahwa dia, masih baik-baik saya. Masih bisa berada ditempat untuk beberapa jam kedepan sebelum tak sadarkan diri.

"Kau sudah minum banyak. Ayo pulang. Aku tidak mau membiarkanmu memanjat gerbang lagi."

Kepala lelaki mungil itu terangkat otomatis. Mendengar kata'gerbang', matanya secara refleks menoleh kearah tangan pria besar disampingnya, menatap jam tangan berwarna keemasan itu dengan melotot. Dan well, seperti yang diduga. ini sudah jam 10.

Itu benar, terakhir kali mereka pulang pada jam seperti ini, ketua asrama, yang memiliki kepala mulus tanpa bulu sedikitpun, menemui mereka dan Chanyeol juga Baekhyun, mendapati diri mereka di ruang konseling.

Baekhyun tak ingin itu lagi. Jadi dia membangunkan tubuhnya, berusaha berjalan dalam pelukan Chanyeol sambil menutup wajahnya, takut seseorang mungkin akan mengenalinya, mengenali bahwa dia adalah pria, mengenali bahwa dia adalah pria yang memeluk seorang pria lainnya seperti sepasang kekasih.

Baekhyun tak pernah membayangkan bahwa jika dirinya mabu, maka kekasihnya juga mabuk. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah ; dia mabuk, makanya kekasihnya harus terjaga sepenuhnya untuk memprotek dirinya dari segala macam kemungkinan yang terjadi, bukanny malah menariknya keranjang asrama mereka, membantingnya lalu mengendus seluruh tubuhnya.

"Chan-yeol.."

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa, sampai membuat Baekhyun tersadar, ia tidak mabuk tadi. Ia hanya mengantuk, dan setelah kekasihnya membangunkannya, seluruhnya kembali seperti semula kedalam otaknya, pikirannya. Dan, dia bahkan tidak meminum alkhohol lebih dari 5 gelas setelah peringatan kekasih besarnya.

Dan Baekhyun berfikir, sepertinya sudah telat dan tak ada gunanya jika ia mau menyadarkan prianya, hanya membuang tenaga, dan selebihnya, ia menyiapkan diri untuk serangan mendadak Chanyeol pada tubuh bagian selatannya.

Dengan erangan tertahan Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak mengganggu semua orang yang telah tidur.

"A-ah Chan.."

Walau nyatanya akan susah bercinta tanpa suara.

Altavia ST. High School Senior adalah salah satu sekolah populer ditengah-tengah Seoul, mempunyai kapasitas 2.700 siswa dengan luas sekolah yang nyaris sebesar Oxford, sekolah ini memiliki 2 gedung asrama siswa siswi.

Namun dengan banyaknya siswi disekolahnya, Baekhyun bingung mengapa ia menjatuhkan diri kepada seorang Park Chanyeol, disaat ada sekitar 1.300 siswi, yang bisa dipacarinya, kenapa ia bahkan memili seorang yang berjenis kelamin sama dengannya, seorang pria. Dia juga pria, lantas mengapa ia memilih seorang gay seperti Chanyeol?

Awalnya Baekhyun fikir dia itu straight, masih menyukai wanita dengan gundukan mereka, namun entah mengapa, seiring berjalannya waktu, seringnya ia melihat Chanyeol berkeringat saat bermain basket, seringnya ia melihat tubuh polos Chanyeol setelag mandi, membuatnya kadang menelan salivanya kasar.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa seorang pia dengan keringat dan tubuhnya itu dapat membuatnya berubah menjadi seorang gay.

Ataukah dia memang yang sejak awal gay dan menarik Chanyeol dalam lingkungannya? Menarik pria itu menjadi seorang gay?

Menjadi kaum yang dibenci masyarakat.

Dibenci. Baekhyun trauma dengan kata itu, membayangkan hubungannya ketahuan membuatnya sesak, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, selain..

"Baekhyun ah.."

Baekhyun menoleh secara implusif, seorang gadis dengan tubuh pendek dan rambut blonde tersenyum riang padanya, ah.. Kim Taeyeon, kakak kelasnya yang cantik.

Sekaligus pacarnya.

Baekhyun membalas senyum kekasihnya, "Ya, Noona?" sebelum merangkulnya.

"Besok malam malam minggu, apa kau mau menemaniku? Kita ke Namsan Tower." Ucapnya riang. Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut mendengar penuturan Taeyeon, ia ingat ia membuat janji dengan Chanyeol malam itu. Mereka akan pergi.

Baekhyun menarik Taeyeon mendekat membisikkan sesuatu membuat Taeyeon tersenyum masam. "Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu."

Dari jauh, Chanyeol menatap tajam keduanya. Nampak asik berbincang tanpa menyadari keberadaannya disini.

Chanyeol menoleh sekelilingnya, begitu melihat seorang gadis tinggi berjalan, ia menariknya mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu. "Somi ah, oppa sedang ada masalah, kau mau membantu oppa?"

Somi, siswi kelas 1 yang merupakan wakil Club Dancer Altavia ST. Itu mengangguk antusias. Kapan lagi ia bisa dekat dengan seorang penakluk sekolah? Park Chanyeol, ketua Club Basket. "Kalau begitu ayo kita sapa Baekhyun hyung disana."

"Oke."

Keduanya berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih berdiri dibawah pohon, sedang bermain ponselnya. Somi yang tidak tahu apa-apa langsung menyapa Baekhyun dari belakang, membuat lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu menoleh.

"Baekhyun oppa, Annyeong!" sapanya riang, Baekhyun hanya menatapnya datar. Pandangannya beralih kearah tangan Chanyeol yang juga mentapnya biasa, tangan pria itu merangkul erat Somi.

"Oh, Annyeong Somi ah. Ada apa?" Balasnya tak minat. Lebih berminat menatap Chanyeol. Ia tahu penyebabnya, oh, Chanyeol dengan segala kecemburuannya.

"Oh iya, Taeyeon unni mencarimu sejak tadi. Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia mengikuti pandangan Chanyeol begitu Somi menyebut nama Taeyeon. Terlihat ia gelisah ditempat.

"Somi ah, aku mau keperpustakaan dulu, kau mau ikut?"

Somi menggeleng. Ia semakin mendekatkan diri dengan Chanyeol. "Aku mau dengan Chanyeol oppa saja."

"Baiklah, aku pergi."

Chanyeol menggeram. Ia tak tahan dengan sikap Baekhyun itu. Tangannya mengepal erat seiringan dengan Baekhyun yang berjalan menjauh dari mereka. Ia menyentak kasar Somi lalu pergi dari sana. Mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah tidak terlihat punggungnya meninggalkan Somi yang berteriak memanggilnya.

Sret

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menghela nafas begitu matanya bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol, lelaki yang sedang mengatur nafasnya itu memenjarakannya disudut perpustakaan setelah menyeretnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya dingin. Mata Baekhyun sibuk menatap sekeliling, kalau-kalau saja ada yang tiba-tiba menuju tempat mereka. "Menjauh Chanyeol, banyak orang di—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Taeyeon tadi?"

Oh, ini lagi. Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar, ingin sekali ia menendang Chanyeol saat ini. Hanya karna hal sepele ia menyeretnya kepojokpepustakaan dan membuat mereka dalam bahaya.

Bahaya, dalam artian **_ketahuan._**

"Jangan berlebihan Park, Nuna hanya mengajakku pergi, dan aku, sudah _menolaknya._ " Tekan Baekhyun kesal. Ia melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dan berusaha pergi dari sana. Sebelum Chanyeol menariknya kembali. "Aku melihatmu bebisik padanya, apa yang kau katakan? Ia terlihat senang."

Oh yatuhan.

"Astaga Park Chanyeol aku membencimu, menjauh dariku!" ucapnya sebelum pergi dari sana. Dengan Chanyeol yang kembali mengikutinya. "Baekhyun, katakan apa yang kau katakan padanya."

Baekhyun menoleh. "Katakan pantatmu! Aku tidak mengatakan apapun yang penting padanya."

Chanyeol ingin kembai membuka suaranya, namun seorang wanita mendekat padanya dan memberikan kertas membuatnya diam. "Nah, katakan padaku apa yang tertulis disana."

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Dia kita sangat serasi dan aku adalah Seme yang perkasa." Ucapnya setengah berbisik. Membuat yang hanya mendengarnya adalah Baekhyun. Dan lelaki mungil itu menggelengkan kepalanya kasar. "Dasar orang gila!" teriaknya lalu keluar dari perpustakaan.

Chanyeol tak pernah berfikir, bahwa mempunyai kekasih seperti Baekhyun bisa membuatnya senang walaupun kadang-kadang ia merasa ingin menjambak rambutnya karna kelakuan tidak peka kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol adalah pria yang ingin memperoleh perhatian sepenuhnya dari kekasihnya. Dan Baekhyun, dengan semua kecuekannya sering kali mengatakan tidak pada Chanyeol secara tidak langsung, hanya dengan tatapannya, Chanyeol sudah mengerti

Seperti saat ini.

"Bagaimana dengan kekasih manis yang sering kau ceritakan itu, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol, lengkap dengan Baekhyun menoleh refleks kearah sumber suara, Suga.

Chanyeol terkekeh, tak menyangka Suga akan menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya. Disaat ada Baekhyun juga disini. "Dia masih tetap cuek, dan tidak peka." Tekannya. Membuat Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu cuek.

"Jika saja kekasihku itu seperti Somi, yang sangat perhatian, lembut, dan baik hati. Astaga alangkah senangnya aku." Lanjutnya, kali ini yang bereaksi adalah Somi, ia mengulum senyum malu karna pernyataan Chanyeol itu.

Sementara pelaku penggombalan, menatap Baekhyun yang asik makan dengan harapan ; pria itu berdiri dan berkata, "Kalau begitu pacari saja Somi dan putuskan kekasihmu itu!"

Namun sayangnya, Baekhyun tetap Baekhyun, ia tidak bisa digoyahkan dengan hal murahan seperti itu. Baekhyun mengubah ekspresinya menjadi sedikit sedih saja sudah membuat Chanyeol bahagia.

Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan, Baekhyun tetap cuek. Ia tidak bisa berubah menjadi seperti Somi, seperti apa yang Chanyeol inginkan.

Chanyeol menunduk. Baekhyun itu memang tembok.

Baekhyun tengah meringkuk diatas ranjangnya, menonton TV dengan siaran random yang terus ia ganti. Sesekali mulutnya menghembuskan asap putih, ia benar-benar harus menghabiskan rokoknya sebelum Chanyeol kembali.

Karna jika pria itu mendapatinya tengah merokok kembali, entah hukuman apa yang akan diberikan padanya.

Tidak, Baekhyun bukan perokok berat. Ia hanya melakukannya jika sedang ada masalah. Dan sialnya ia nyaris mempunyai masalah tiap hari. Membuatnya nyaris kecanduan.

Begitu suara pintu kamar mereka terdengar, bukannya membuang rokoknya, Baekhyun malah semakin mengisapnya. Membiarkan Chanyeol melihatnya.

Seperti yang ia duga, Chanyeol menatapnya dengan mata memicing begitu mendapatinya merokok, _lagi._

Namun bukan itu yang ingin menjadi permasalahan. Kejadian siang tadi, saat makan siang yang menjadi apa yang membuat Chanyeol kesal saat ini.

Ia ikut meringkuk keatas ranjang Baekhyun, meski ia punya miliknya sendiri disamping milik Baekhyun. Ia memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang meski hidungnya tidak tahan dengan bau asap yang menguar dikamar mereka.

"Baekhyun." Ucapnya penuh penekanan. Didalamnya seperti berkata bahwa Baekhyun sudah dilabeli oleh dirinya. Sepenuhnya miliknya. Meski Baekhyun tidak menyadari itu.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari TV, ia berdehem menanggapi panggilan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, tatap aku sayang." Chanyeol kembali bersuara. Ia benar-benar mengharapkan Baekhyun perhatian dengannya. Tidak lebih, ia sangat ingin bebepara persen sifat Somi yang perhatian itu tertular padanya, pada kekasihnya itu.

Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya, ia sudah tahu akan seperti ini. Chanyeol setiap memiliki masalah dengannya pasti bermanja-manja pertama kali. Baekhyun sebenarnya gemas dengannya, gemas ingin mencekiknya.

"Ada apa?"

"Berhentilah merokok."

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya. "Aku hanya melakukannya kadang-kadang. Tidak tiap waktu Chanyeol, mengertilah."

Kedua alis Chanyeol berkerut. Mengerti? Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol mengerti? Oh astaga.

"Kau selalu memintaku untuk mengerti padamu, mengerti keadaanmu, tapi kau sendiri tak pernah mengerti diriku."

Baekhyun sudah menduganya, semua percakapannya dengan Chanyeol pasti akan berakhir dengan 'perhatian' 'pengertian' dan 'peduli'.

"Chanyeol, apa lagi kali ini? Bukankah kita sudah membahasnya sebelumnya? Aku—"

Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan perkataan Baekhyun, ia malah merangkak naik keatas kekasihnya itu. "Aku tahu kita sudah membahasnya, ribuan kali, Byun Baekhyun. Tapi apa dengan seringnya kita membahas tentang itu kau tetap tidak bisa sedikit menaruh perhatian lebih akan perasaanku?"

"Apa Chanyeol? Apa maumu?"

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, menatap Baekhyun dengan intens. Dan tak berbicara apapun selain memperhatikan kekasihnya yang sibuk dengan rokoknya.

Chanyeol menunggu, menunggu Baekhyun yang duluan membuka suaranya tentang permasalahan mereka, tentang perasaan Chanyeol.

Asap pekat mengepul keluar begitu Baekhyun membuka bibirnya, hazelnya menatap kuat Chanyeol. "Apa?" tanyanya ketus.

Tak ada apapun, Chanyeol sukup kecewa Baekhyun malah menanyainya balik. "Kumohon Baek, untuk yang satu ini kumohon, bisakah kau memiliki rasa cemburu sedikit saja saat aku sedang bersama wanita?". Bisiknya pelan. Berharap Baekhyun akan tersentuh dengan dirinya yang sangat sesak saat ini.

Namun tak semua berjalan seperti yang diinginkannya, Baekhyun malah nyaris tergelak, saat matanya kembali fokus, ia menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol, "Apa yang kau harapkan? hubungan kita ini hubungan kotor. mengumbarnya sama dengan membuang diri ke kotoran."

Ingin sekali Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya saat ini. Itu! Itu dan itu lagi! Sesuatu tidak penting yang selalu dipermasalahkan Baekhyun. Ia mendesah jengkel. Lalu balas menatap tajam Baekhyun. "Kau hanya memperdulikan itu, kau tidak memperdulikanku. Tidak memperdulikan perasaanku." Tekannya sambil menarik diri. Turun dari ranjang.

Pria itu berdiri, menjauh dari Baekhyun lalu menatap tajam lelaki mungil yang juga sudah duduk diatas kasurnya. "Aku tidak mengerti masalahmu Baekhyun."

Lelaki mungil itu mengerjap, ia berusaha menahan apa yang hendak keluar dari matanya. Wajahnya terasa memanas sekarang. "Kau tahu, ini sangat susah, Chanyeol ah.." bisik Baekhyun, berusaha untuk tidak terisak mengucapkannya.

"Kita berdua, kau pikir apa yang orang lain akan pikirkan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng kasar. "Kau.. kau hanya peduli dengan apa yang orang lain katakan."

Baekhyun mentutup mulutnya. Ingin sekali ia berteriak pada Chanyeol atas semua yang dikhawatirkannya selama ini, namun, ia tak bisa. "Tidak Chanyeol. Aku peduli denganmu, dengan perasaanmu."

Chanyeol terkekeh miris. Ia tetap menggeleng. Ia sudah muak. "Tidak, kau tidak pernah memikirkanku. Sekalipun, kau tidak."

Keduanya hening. Tidak berbicara lagi setelah ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha tidak terisak meskipun itu sangat menyiksanya.

Chanyeol menarik kasar jaketnya, memakainya dengan cepat, "Jika kau menginginkan ini, akan kuberikan. Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa menolak keinginanmu. Karna apa? Karna aku sangat menyayangimu, Byun Baekhyun. Meskipun kau tidak." Lalu ia beranjak dari sana.

Dengan Baekhyun yang terus terisak. Ia berusaha menjaga hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Menjaganya dengan baik sampai-sampai Chanyeol sendiri muak dengan perlakuannya.

Ini bukan keinginannya, bukan keinginan siapapun. Baekhyun tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun. Ini adalah takdir yang dipilihnya. Meski dia sangat sangat tidak menginginkannya.

.

.

.

TBC

 **/GUBRAK/**

 **/PLAK/**

 **SRET**

 **/BUGH/**

 **/BUGH**

 **Eh eh, sumpah gue minta maaf!  
maaf banget jika castnya adalah orang yang sangat kalian tidak inginkan, Taeyeon bruh :'v i'm sorry. Sorry banget, tapi gue ada alasan mengapa dia yang gue pilih menjadi kekasih kedua Baekhyun disini. Bukan tanpa alasan, tapi kedepannya, gue yakin dia bakalan dimaklumi kok.**

 **/bugh**

 **/digebuki lagi.**

 **/Sumpah dia itu paling cocok buat disini!**

 **Yaudahlah.**

 **At last,**

 **Mind To Review?**


End file.
